


What Does A Hero Need?

by Cupcakes1221



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Acts on Hero, Childhood moments, Father-Daugther Bonding, Fluff, Gayness?, Hurt/Comfort, Info not canon, M/M, Mao Mao questioning his life, Neglect, One Shot, Poor little kitten, School, School night and up at 11 am, Sisters, Some made up by me, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes1221/pseuds/Cupcakes1221
Summary: A "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart" story. Ever since Mao Mao, along his Co-Hero Badgerclops, landed in Pure Heart Valley and met Mao Mao's little daugther deputy, he became the Sheriff from the mishap of breaking the protected barrier and are in desperate need for a new one. They were the protecting barriers of the lovely village.Many adventures and fighting occur to time as justice prevails as always to the heroes after defeating evil monsters and thieving pirates. But, what makes a hero "a hero"?Determination for Justice? Good Sense of Morals? A prove of worth and acceptance?What are the exact needs does a Hero need?Most importantly, what do these heroes need?





	1. A Hero Needs A Father

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of this story and more to come soon.  
School soon to start, so might take time.  
Worked on Chapter Cover that's on my Wattpad.  
https://my.w.tt/faiFtPQGOY
> 
> Each new chapter will have a chapter cover that I will link. 
> 
> Open up for any suggestions or theories as i find it interesting within another person's perspective.

Father's Day, a holiday for children to praise and honor their father. A father. The man that raised you with your siblings, that protected you, and taught you everything you need to survive in the real world. That type of man that is proud of you. The type of man in which he never had.

"Mao Mao!".

The black cat jolted up from reading down in the newspaper to look over to his little deputy as his co-hero cooked breakfast in the background.

"Yes, Adorabat?", Mao Mao asked his little deputy, "Are you okay? You sounded like you're sleeping".

Had he been in thought for a long time? "I'm fine, my little deputy. Just focusing on finding a hidden object in this puzzle. A hero needs to train their eyes to spot evil villians", he looked back down, "Now, where is that frog?". "Let's me have a try! I can spot it!", Adorabat insisted, "Um...Oh! I found the frog! It was inside a bush!"

"Now that you have found the frog, it's time for breakfast", the large badger stated as he placed a plate of pancakes to each of his friends, including himself. Immediately Adorabat and Badgerclops started to nom down on their breakfast, Mao Mao though wasn't feeling any sort of hunger or appetite so he just poked his pancake with the fork.  
"Yo, man. You alright?", Badgerclops asked his partner with his mouth full, "I'm alright, Badgerclops. Just not really in a hungry mood". "Not in a hungry mood?", Badgerclops said within a bit of surprise, "Just look at the pancakes. The way the syrup is perfectly dressed on them with the smell of it being so fresh and the small smell streams".

The fresh smell was indeed intoxicating, but he wasn't in the mood of this. Not really in the mood for anything, except trying his best to be the thing that his father would be proud of. He really is trying. All of his sisters earned their father's love, now he has to work hard on earn his. That's how it works, work hard to gain some love from your parents.

"Dude!"

Mao Mao realized that he had been in his deep thoughts again. "Here. Since you like pancakes, you can have my plate", Mao Mao said as he pushed his plate of pancakes over to Badgerclops before getting up, "I'm gonna go and train". "On an empty stomach? Mao Mao, are you sure you're alrig-".

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

Complete silence as the two stared at Mao Mao within shock as Mao Mao realized what he had just done then proceeded to clear his throat, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell". He let out a deep sigh before proceeding out of the kitchen to go to the training deck in silence. Badgerclops went ahead and took all the empty plates as he put them in the sink while Adorabat ate Mao Mao's abandoned pancakes with a concerned facial expression, "Badgerclops, I don't think he's fine". "He isn't", Badgerclops answered as he now realized the day that was pointed out in the calendar. "What should we do?".

"Let's just leave him alone right now, Adorabat. He's been having a rough day". "But it's just the morning. How can his day already be bad?", Adorabat asked in confusion, "You see, Adorabat. Some certain days are just bad to some people. Let's just leave Mao Mao alone. He'll be okay at the end of this day". She stayed quiet while still confuse. Why this day? What is this day?.

"Aw man! Out of dish soap", he said as disposes the empty bottle of soap, "Adorabat, want to go to the market with me to get more dish soap?". "Sure!", Adorabat followed along Badgerclops to the aerocycle outside the house. Before going to town, Badgerclops told Mao Mao of where they are going. Mao Mao didn't say anything and just nodded his head as he continued on training; Adorabat is now being in more concern, but stayed quiet as her and Badgerclops flew their way to the town's market, leaving Mao Mao alone in the empty house.

It was a bit hard to find a part to land on, but they managed to find a safe spot. The market had a lot of people walking around, "Why are there so many people?", Adorabat wondered as Badgerclops secured the aerocycle, "Okay. Just a quick little shopping. Now where's that shop?", Badgerclops looked over the town market's map for the shop of good dish soap.

Adorabat decided to fly up in curiosity to see the reason why there were so many people on this day. Is there an event that she didn't know about? Perhaps a new trending store? If it's those two scammers again then she's gonna go and grab Goldiech-Geraldine so she can chop them up instantly! She flew around a bit until hearing a conversation between a little kid and what assumes to be the father and took landing on a nearby light pole to listen in the conversation. 

"Thanks, sweetie. I really appreciate this", the father stated as his child gave him a pretty white gift box that had a red bow tied on, "You're welcome! Only the best for you! Happy Father's Day, daddy". The child gave their father a hug to which they embraced as Adorabat has a facial expression of shock to realizing what the day is today and the reason why there were a lot of people in the town market today. Today was Father's day!

"It's Father's Day?! Why didn't Badgerclops tell me? No wonder Mao Mao is upset!", Adorabat stated. Of course he would act very upset on this day, she knew exactly why, and it just made her feel completely horrible. She didn't greet Mao Mao a Happy Father's Day with a gift for him. It is her first Father's Day with an actual father and she was already blowing it. Maybe that's why Badgerclops didn't say anything to her. It's because he wanted her to figure out herself and buy a good gift for Mao Mao. It may be too late, but she isn't gonna give up that easily. Badgerclops may deny her buying a gift for Mao Mao because of not greeting him this morning, so she had to distract him somehow to find the perfect gift.

Within all of her thoughts, she figured out someway to keep Badgerclops distracted for the whole entire day and immediately flew back to him. "Badgerclops, I know where the shop is. Follow me", Adorabat said and instantly began flying to where the 'shop' is. "Adorabat! Wait!", Badgerclops said as he immediately went on following Adorabat. He struggled through crowds of people and light poles, not even a couple of feet in and the badger manages to run out of breath. "Okay. Note to self. Go on a diet", Badgerclops panted before spotting a street lane that lead to many food booths, "Ooo! Free samples!". Adorabat saw Badgerclops distracted and immediately flew to back to the main shop section to find a good gift.

"Hm...Perfect gift, perfect gift. What's a perfect gift for the most heroic dad in the world?", Adorabat asked to herself as she flew around while looking at each of the items each shop had setted up. A tie? No, Mao Mao doesn't where those. A watch? No, he doesn't wear those either. Maybe one of those crystal swords? No! Goldiech-Geraldine is irreplaceable, Mao Mao will sure to take offense to that then he'll get even more upset "UGH! WHY CAN'T I FIND A PERFECT GIFT?!", Adorabat yelled out as she landed carefully on the cobblestone path where people roamed. Two child-like voices that were very familiar were heard calling after Adorabat. Her two other friends, Ketchup and Chubbum were walking over to her. They don't hang out anymore ever since she scared them with a cloud being a monster, but they see each from time to time in town and are still nice to each other. 

"Hi, Ketchup! Hi Chubbum!", Adorabat greeted them as they approached with each of the two having a shopping bag, "You got some gifts already?". "Yup! I bought a purple glittering suit and tap shoes for my daddy. He loves tap dancing", Ketchup explained as of showing the purple glittering suit and white tap dancing shoes in her shopping bag, "Ooo! Very glittery!", Adorabat said her eyes sparkle seeing the sparkling suit. "I brought my dad a feathery fedora and some golf clubs. He really likes playing in style and he's gonna teach me how to golf soon", Chubbum explain as he show the fedora to Adorabat, "That is so cool!, Adorbat said.

The blue bat's happy smile turned slowly into a frown, "You guys have gotten amazing gifts that your dads will definitely love while I forgot that it was even today and what's even worse is that my adoptive dad is upset because I didn't greeted him. I want to get him the perfect gift to make up what I did, but nothing here is perfect enough for him!", Adorabat stated before sighing and looking down to the concrete floor, "I'm a terrible daughter...". 

"Adorabat, you're not a terrible daughter", Ketchup reassured her, "Yeah. You can still make it up to him", Chubbum added. "But how?! Everything he likes to do is what he has right now! He already has cool clothes, cool weapons, and the coolest vehicle!", Adorabat stated, "The gift doesn't have to be an item, Adorabat. You can create something for him", the pink hedgehog agreed with the green frog as Adorabat thought about it. "Mao Mao needs a perfect him. A gift to make him know that I love him", Adorabat kept on thinking then gasp as an idea popped within her head, "I got it! I know what gift I'm gonna give to him. I need a bit of help though. Ketchup, please, I need to borrow something from you! Chubbum, you too!". Her two plushie friends nodded their heads and immediately followed in Adorabat's command to make the perfect gift for Adorabat's dad.

He felt so exhausted, he really wants to just go to bed already even if it is sounding sort of lazy, "A hero is never exhausted, they have to fight until the very end". Why does he listen to his father's advice when his father barely listened to him in the first place? Now, he can't listen to him at all. He needed to go away, he needed to prove himself to his family that he is capable of being a legendary hero like them. They didn't give a chance in the first place, so he made himself a chance. He let out a yawn as he rubbed his one of his green eyes before exiting out of the training deck as put his katana away, leaving one of the training dummies torn apart on the ground.

He sat down on the couch and one of his ears twitched as he heard his darling aerocycle being parked carefully; an indication his friends are back. "Hey, dude! Sorry it took so long! There was a long line", Badgerclops took a pause as he ate a mini-donut that was held in one hand as the other held the dish soap, "Also, a lot of food samples which is dinner". "Thanks, Badgerclops, but I'm not hungry. Just tired. Save mine for breakfast tomorrow", Mao Mao stood back up and start walking to the bedroom, "I'm going to bed now. Early training day tomorrow. A hero needs to be in shape no matter what". Adorabat immediately flew off of Badgerclops' shoulder and went to Mao Mao, "Mao Mao, wait! I need to show you something!", Adorabat said, "Adorabat, whatever you need to show me can be saved to tomorrow", Mao Mao said. "No! It's need to be today! I really need to show you! It's very important!", Adorabat stated. Badgerclops started to speak up while eating a corndog, "Um...Adorabat, I really think you shou-".

"I know why you're upset today. Mao Mao!", Adorabat explained. Silence then filled the house as the two males eyes widened in shock. The black feline looked over to Badgerclops as Badgerclops shook his head, "Dude, I know what you're thinking. I reassure you that I didn't say anything". "Mao Mao, please, just listen to me", Adorabat pleaded with tears threatening to go down her yellow eyes. Mao Mao, still being in shock, just nodded his head as he sat back down on the couch and watched Adorabat flew on top of the coffee table as she took out a small hot pink speaker and placed it next to her before turning it on and starting to sing.  
\-----  
Hello there, Dad! Happy Father's Day!  
I made you a song in which I am singing for you.  
Woo-hoo!  
Only for you.

Ever since you started taking care of me, I dance around happy and flap my wings in glee.  
You're dad, you are my dad.  
The best I ever had.

You forgave me even when I lied to you.  
You gave me advice needed for a good hero's use.  
A new group handshake that gave me a boost.  
Revealing two people being scammers in which I had no clue.

You taught me and are now still teaching me facts, I never ever knew.  
Comforting and helping me whenever sadness comes through.  
Now I'm doing the same things, by singing this to you.  
Each verse of this song is true.

You're a cool hero, an awesome adventurer, a good companion, and a neat cooker.  
Mostly the best father ever!

You're dad, you are my dad, and I am very glad.  
You're dad, you are my dad, and I promise to be the best daughter you ever had.  
\-----  
She looked over at Mao Mao to see a smile, but it was still nothing but a shock facial expression. Worry began to fill her thoughts, "Did he not like it? Was she too late on the gift?". Mao Mao started to clap with tears of happiness filled his eyes that looked at Adorabat with a sense of pride, "Adorabat, that was really amazing!", Adorabat's worriness turned into happiness seeing Mao Mao clapping at her performance, "You really like it?". Mao Mao smiled at her as he picked her up and gently hugged her, "I love it. Thank you, Adorabat", Adorabat smiled and returned the hug "You're welcome, dad".

Both sheriff and deputy continued to hug as the co-hero watched them with a feeling of glad for Mao Mao. He is sure now that Adorabat doesn't know the exact reason of why Father's Day is Mao Mao's most hated day, but he is sure that this day won't be Mao Mao's most hated day anymore. 

Just because Mao Mao had a terrible dad doesn't mean he can't be a good one to Adorabat.


	2. A Hero Needs Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter added with a new drawing on my Wattpad.  
https://my.w.tt/45RcFNVlUY
> 
> Some chapter may be delayed because of my school starting on Thursday from this day, and the drawings, layout, and spelling check of each chapter takes a lot of time out of me.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for idea then please comment down below.

It is a cloudless, sunny day in Pure Heart Valley. The smell of something fresh and sweet was all over the air as the trio walked along the cobblestone path with their lanyards hanging around on all of their necks having a pinkish heart with the label of 'Security' on it. They carefully observe all of the booths currently being set up by the sweetie-pies. It was that annual event for them, a competition in fact. It was the 'Bestest Pie Contest'! Blueberry, Cherry, Pumpkin, there were so many different flavors to choose from but all are equally delicious. A baked sweet with the whip cream perfectly piled on top with the small chocolate chips on it making you taste excessive sugar just by looking at it 

"Badgerclops, focus!"

"Huh? What?", the robotic-arm badger shook out of the food daze and looked over to his black feline partner with their/his little blue bat daughter/deputy, "I know I said keep an eye on the pies, but not in that way. We have to keep focus and keep everyone here safe", Mao Mao scolded to which Badgerclops just groaned in response. "Mao Mao, I know that you're on edge right now of being a 'hero', but can you just relax a bit? It's just the sweetie-pies and, you know, they're just sweetie pies", Badgerclops said, "Exactly! When something bad happens then they can't be able to defend themselves which leaves all of us to save them!", Mao Mao concluded as his green eyes slowly observed the area. "Dude, seriously! Just chill", Badgerclops stated, "Hey! Watch with that attitude, young man! I'm protecting you from a painful gagging stomach ache in the evening", Mao Mao scolded at the badger. "I'm literally older than you, so I can act in an attitude whenever I want! Also, I won't get a stomach ache", Badgerclops stated, "Not while being with me you will act like that, and don't you dare talk back to me!", Mao Mao stated back. "What's your excuse when you act that way to me? Huh. Any excuses there?", Badgerclops asked.

The two continued to argue with one another, both being childish, until Adorabat called a stop on it. "Guys, stop! The king is approaching!", Adorabat said which had the two stop arguing seeing King Snugglemagne come near with his servant named Quinton. "Good morning there, your majesty", Mao Mao formerly greeted him, "Good morning to you too, Sheriff. I hope everything so far looks alright", said King Snugglemagne. "We have checked the perimeters in Sparkle Avenue, Rainbow Street, and Smiley Avenue. All look so far good and nothing seems out of the ordinary", Mao Mao explained, "That's good. This contest is more risky with fresh pies in the air. Especially when there is no longer a protective barrier around the town. Mao Mao slightly froze on that comment but continued on listening to the King, "This contest always have me worry for getting some pies stains on my mane, but as the only judge I have to do my part for my peasan- I mean citizens", the lion king stated, "Anyway, keep up with scanning all perimeters. If there is any suspicious then find and alert me immediately, but only if it goes against the guidelines otherwise you'll be wasting my precious time. I'll be walking around the first booths in Sunny Street then just go down to the rest in numerical order". "Will do, your majesty", Mao Mao said before the King with his servant walked away.

"Heard what the king said, guys? We have to keep a close eye on everything. Remember, Badgerclops, those samples are for the king to taste only to be able to decide who would win. Understand?", Mao Mao said, "Yeah, yeah. I understand", Badgerclops said as he crossed his arms. "Hey, guys. Since the judging of the pies is gonna start soon and that we barely checked one-third of the streets, we need to seperate to cover more ground and make sure everything is safe", Adorabat explained, "That's a great idea. Badgerclops, I trust that you won't try to eat more pies. I repeat. They're for the king, not for you. Got it?". "I got it already. Geesh", Badgerclops said as he rolled his eye, "I'll explore the East side while you and Adorabat explore the West side", Badgerclops said before Mao Mao nodded with the badger and black cat going their separate ways to patrol.

He's eating some pie right now, isn't he?". "Yup!"

The father feline and bat daughter observed around quietly before Adorabat screamed out. "Mao Mao! Sky Pirates!", Adorabat immediately alerted Mao Mao, "The Sky Pirates?!", Mao Mao questioned as he saw the evil pirate group having their own booth for their own pie. "Let's beat them up before they do any harm to the town", Adorabat said before immediately flying in full force as Mao Mao ran after her as got his katana ready to slice. "Ooo! The crust is perfec- What's that yelling?", Orangusnake said then gasped seeing the two heroes charge forward them, "Get ready to taste a slice of defeat!", Mao Mao immediately jumped then hurdled down with his katana pointed straight to the pirate leader's face with Adorabat on the side with bombs ready to throw. The country ostrich immediately shot a net to the two, trapping both as they landed on the concrete, "Woah there, Sheriff. Best be careful on our pie turf", Boss Hosstrich stated in his normal country accent, "Yeah! We're baking to compete over here!", Ratarang stated.

"Pie turf? Baking to compete? You're in the pie competition?!", Mao Mao asked in shock, "Indeed we are, Sheriff, and there's nothing you can legally be able to do to stop us from winning first place and obtaining the power gem to power back our ship!", Orangusnake stated before laughing. "How is that so you evil stupid pirate? What stops Mao Mao from getting out this net and chopping all of you of into fillings for your own pie?", Adorabat questioned them, "Yeesh! Even the kid got dark. Well, let me explain to you two evilly", Orangusnake said. "Here you go, boss", Ratarang said as he handed over a Guideline Book, "Thanks", Orangusnake said as he took out his glasses then began flipping through some pages, "Ah-ha! Here we go!". He immediately showed the page to Mao Mao, "Page 134, section 5 on paragraph 8 states: Anyone can compete no matter in what situation, and that the authorities that are in charge is not to mess with them even when looking suspicious to participate in the first place. Only able to mess with them if they have any visible danger", Orangusnake read to them, "We're just making some simple pies. Therefore, you cannot be able to mess with us". 

"Dang it. My only weakness, following the rules", Mao Mao sighed, "That's right! Now, scram! We have pies to make and win with", Ramaraffe said before grabbing and tossing the net far away, "Have fun in the dumb, Sheriff!". Mao Mao was quick by slicing the net open and jumping out while holding Adorabat, both landing safely on the concrete, "Adorabat, are you okay?", Mao Mao asked, "Mao Mao, what are we gonna do? If they win then they'll get the power gem and power their ship back up then takeover the town with it", Adorabat stated all within worry. "Don't worry, Adorabat. Heroes always have a plan". Mao Mao began whispering the plan to Adabat as she began to smiled mischievously.

King Snugglemagne went to each booth and puts a score of each pie from length, taste, and design. Some pies were similar and simples, others were overflowing with sweetness. A few booth didn't had any pies left to give, perhaps somebody else ate them. There were a few booths left to judge before announcing the winner. "The town's boss is coming close!", Ratarang alerted, "Great! Everyone make themselves look presentable. Just smile really creepy and he won't question the pie we bake", Orangusnake said as the others nodded their head and proceeded to smile in a very creepy way.

"Try showing a little less teeth if you want to be on his good side".

Orangusnake looked over and saw Mao Mao with his own booth smiling mischievously at the pirate, "What are you doing here?!" You are not allowed to mess us! It says so in the guidelines!", Orangusnake yelled he took out the page where it was stated. "Hold your scales, you pirate. I'm just here to compete in the competition with my beautiful jelly pie", Mao Mao stated as he held the pie near them to see its beauty. The pirates looked in awe of seeing the pie be almost in a holy light, "That's your pie. It look so pathetic! There is no way the king is gonna choose that as the winner", Orangusnake commented as he tried to take Mao Mao's pie away, "Na-ah. Page 152, paragraph 3 states: a competitor cannot mess with another competitor's pie or else they are disqualified", Mao Mao said as he smiled more mischievously. 

Orangusnake groaned in annoyance but stopped as he saw the king come near. "Hm? What's this?", the asked, "An apple pie with cinnamon coatin-", Mao Mao immediately interrupted, "Hey, your majesty! I have a sweet jelly pie that has your name for a check for a lot of money". "Ooo! I do like jelly, and money", King Snugglemagne stated as he went over to Mao Mao's booth, "Hey! That's no fair", Orangusnake said in annoyance. "There is no rule for making your pies be better with money". "Town's boss, our pie is better! We have money and a neat hat", Ratarang said as he grabbed Boss Hosstrich's hat, "Hand it back, yu rat!". "Eh. Not really my color", the king said as Mao Mao pulled a cute pink fedora with a feather out, "Is this more your color your majesty?". King Snugglemagne smiled in delight as he took the hat and put it on, "It is more of my color. How delightful!".

"Enough of this! We're supposed to be the villains around here! We're supposed to be bribing the king with money and cool items! We even made our pies with bombs so the king will blow up and we can escape with the first place prize! Within extra pies to throw at you within panic!" , Orangusnake explained within full anger, "I knew those pies are suspicious. Let's them out, my little deputy", Mao Mao as he pulled his katana. 'King Snugglemagne' smiled mischievously as he popped his head off that spooked the pirates and even more spook revealing a cute little bat inside, "I love bombs too! Let me show you mine!", Adorabat flew up then threw several smoke bombs at the pirates making them cough and unable to see. Mao Mao quickly tackled Oragusnake down and out of the cloud of smoke as he held his katana over him, being ready to slice the pirate villain. Ramaraffe popped her head up from the smoke and saw Mao Mao ready to slice her leader, she quickly ran and rammed Mao Mao off of Orangusnake as she helped her leader up.

"Mao Mao!", Adorabat gasped seeing Mao Mao be rammed off as anger filled her, "How dare you do that to my dad?!". She flew to the giraffe and threw her smoke bombs directly on her face, "My eyes!". The little bat continued to distract the pirate's sidekicks as Mao Mao got back up as held his katana then quickly dodged the angry Snake pirate that was trying to stab him with his putple sword, "You stupid Sheriff! Hold still so I can slice you!", Orangusnake said angrily, "Not a chance, you oversized reptilian mammal!". Mao Mao blocked the sword with his katana and had it pushed off of Orangusnake's hand as he made him tumble backwards into one of the sweetie-pie's booth which caused their pie to fly into another sweetie-pie's face, making them drop their own fresh baked pie, "My pie!". The angry sweetie-pie grabbed their broken pie and threw it at the first sweetie-pie who dodged having the pie hit someone else.

"PIE FIGHT!!!" 

Pies of all kinds began to fly all over the place by everybody. Tables bring flip for shields, fillings splatter and repeatedly scoop for repeated ammo, Ol' Blue in a panic as he is running away from Pinky that for some reason has a flaming sword. Adorabat had temporarily blinded her enemies and flew over to help Mao Mao fight; the black feline kept focus as he block each swing Oragusnake swung at him. One of the flying pies hit Mao Mao that block with eye view causing him to be thrown against a wall as his katana slid away from his red glove grasp, "Time's up, Sheriff! Time to toss you to the dump! Your death won't be in vain though. I have them remember the legendary hero that failed to defeat the greatest pirate of all time! HAHAHAHA!"

"Stay away from my dad!", Adorabat threw Mao Mao's pie directly at Orangusnake's face in answer. The smashed slowly slid off of Orangusnake's shocked face that slowly turned into anger, "You little brat! I'm gon-", Adorabat threw some glitter into his eyes, "My eyes! It burns!". She grabbed Goldiechops and began swinging near Orangusnake, "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo before I slice you!", Adorabat said angrily said. Being sort of blind and attacked by a child, Orangusnake walked back and slipped on one of the pie fillings which made him fell in defeat. Adorabat immediately flew down to Mao Mao, "Mao Mao, are you okay?", she asked within worry, "I'm fine, Adorabat. Nice job with tying Orangusnake's sidekicks up and defeating him", Mao Mao complemented as he got Geraldine back.

The REAL King Snugglemagne casually approached with his servant to the last of the pie booths to go judge only to be stopped by Quinton to be confused then surprise seeing all of the mess that was made, "What happened to this street?". "Your majesty!", Mao Mao called out, "Pirates tried to serve you a bomb pie, but me and Adorabat caught them legally by having them reveal it because of one of the rules being used for the pirates' own benefits", Mao Mao explained. "Ah. I see. Must you always put the town in a mess when you save the day?", King Snugglemagne asked only for Adorabat to fly up to the king's face, "He just risked his own life to save yours! APPRECIATE IT!", Adorabat yelled.

Mao Mao went over and gently grabbed Adorabat away, "Easy there, little deputy. What he said is rude, but he is still the king", Adorabat just crossed her wings as she looked away angrily, "Hmph!". "Quinton take the pirates out. Including the bomb pie", the king instructed as the servant followed by pulling out a remote and pressing one of the buttons which made the pirate villains with their booth fall back down into the dump, "I appreciate the enthusiasm of just basically saving my life, but someone has to clean all of this mess", the king explained, "We'll clean it up, your majesty. A hero needs to clean up the mess they had made from saving the day. The king ignored Mao Mao's as he announced that he was going to announce who the winner of the pie competition is and to meet them in the front of the castle to which the rest of sweetie-pies followed, Pinky still having his flaming sword.

Badgerclops walked pass each sweetie-pie holding his gut as mouth has many stains of fillings and pie, "Hey, guys", Badgerclops gagged but manages to hold it down, "What happened?". "Pirates participating in pie competition which I found suspicious, but they use the rules to benefit them an-", Mao Mao paused hearing the badger gagged again, "So-Sorry, man. Continue...", Badgerclops saying the best he could right now. "I'll explain details at the house after cleaning the whole street. Just letting you know that Adorabat saved the day, "Gr-Great job, Adorabat...", Badgerclops said struggling, "Thanks, Badgerclops!".

"Go sit on one of the chairs not broken near the trashcan and try to hang on. This cleaning is gonna take a while", Mao Mao explain as Badgerclops went and sat down as he slouch still holding his hurting tummy. Mao Mao looked over at him in worry, "Badgerclops?", the badger manage to look to his feline partner, "Ye-Yeah..?".

"I told you so"


	3. A Hero Needs Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Pie Competition, the three went back to headquaters. Mao Mao to go again to buy something and now Adorabat is worrying from the events of a couple of hours ago. She knows that she has a dad, but she doesn't realizes that she had another dad that came along as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[There is no chapter cover yet because of school. I decided to work on chapters instead and puts in the chapter covers as extras instead when I have the time to draw them]]
> 
> [[I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if you have any suggestions of a chapter then please comment down below. Thank you]]

"Easy there, Badgerclops", Mao Mao said as he assisted his stomach hurting nauseous friend inside the house. They just went back from the village where Mao Mao and Adorabat had finished cleaning all of the mess made from the battle with the Sky Pirates. That battle where Mao Mao almost got sliced into pieces by Oragusnake.

"I told you not to eat all of those pie samples. You said that you weren't gonna get a stomach ache, but look where you are now", Mao Mao continuously scolded. He fluffed one of the couch's pillows then placed it back down as he have Badgerclops sit within a comfortable position to help with the nauseous stomach pain. Adorabat had grabbed the trash bin from the corner of the room and placed it near Badgerclops, "Here you go, Badgerclops. Just in case, you know". "Gu-Guys, you don't h-have t-!!!", Badgerclops hunched over as he gagged with robo-hand over his mouth. Mao Mao pulled the trash bin closer to his partner; he stopped gagging after a few seconds as his robo-hand went back to clutching his stomach.

"Take deep breaths", Mao Mao stated as he gently rubbed Badgerclops' back, "You always taking care of me whenever I get bad stomach pains, it's my turn to repay the favor". "Dad, is Badgerclops gonna be okay?", seeing the chill badger be in such pain filled her with worry. "He'll be fine, Adorabat. One cup of chamomile tea will do the trick", he looked back to Badgerclops, "I'll be in the kitchen preparing right now. Just sit tight for a quick moment". The black feline went into the kitchen to begin preparing the tea, but realized that they ran out of tea packets needed to help Badgerclops.  
Adorabat uses one wing to rub her other dad's back. She heard Mao Mao mumbled something inside the kitchen before exiting, "I'm going to the market to buy more tea packets before it closes. I'll be back in a few minutes".

"Can I come with you, Mao Mao?", Adorabat quickly asked and hoped the answer would be yes, "No, Adorabat. You have to stay here". "Pretty please! You said it'll be just a few minutes", Adorabat beg, "No. It's already too late out for you, and you have to stay here and keep an eye on Badgerclops incase anything happens", Mao Mao explained. She was gonna try to protest, but decided not to as she knew that Mao Mao wasn't going to change his answer. She watched as Mao Mao exit out of the house and hopped back onto his aerocycle before flying back to the town. It was just a few minutes that he'll be out. Nothing to worry about! Her dad was strong enough! He can be able to defend himself! Especially at night time where no one is around.

...

Her dad is gonna go alone in the night?!  
What if Orangusnake tries to chop him up again?! She can't be able to defend him if she isn't there! "Dad, please be okay", Adorabat silently whimpered. Even when in total agony from the curse of delicious pies, Badgerclops heard of Adorabat's worrying, "Mao Mao will be fi-", Badgerclops started gagging once more. The small bat took action and rubbed the badger's back gently with her wing. Badgerclops gagged a few more times before stopping, "A-As I was sa-saying...Mao Mao's gonna be fine. You know how strong he is. Remember the other times Mao Mao jumped into danger? He was all okay afterwards". Adorabat worried even more from Badgerclops' statement as remembered some missions where Mao Mao could have gotten badly hurt. The fight in the dump, he could have drown in the deep puddle. The ice dragon that ate Mao Mao, she was sure that he was completely finished there. The pie competition, Mao Mao was almost stabbed by Oragusnake. He could have died. Her only dad could have die...

"Adorabat, look at me"  
The bat girl looked up at the badger, her eyes were filled with tears of fear because of her thoughts. He gently wiped off a tear that had starting to stream down. He had a look of worry for the bat child, absolutely hating the sadness on the normally happy child. He didn't know what else to say to have her feel better. The best he could do was to hug Adorabat in his arms. Her feelings of worry seem to dissipate as it was replaced by a feeling of warmth. A few tears that remained from her yellow eyes stream down onto the badger's fur, but that was it as she embraced the hug Badgerclops was giving her.

Badgerclops knew more about Mao Mao than her. If he says that Mao Mao is gonna be okay then she knows that Mao Mao was gonna be just fine. She trusted him with his words. He would never lie to her. Her only dad is going to be okay. No, it wasn't her only dad. She has been worrying because she thought that she would have lost her only dad that she finally had after so long. She has another dad. That dad was comforting her now to not worry Mao Mao. Two dads. Two dads that protect all of them and theirselves. All are strong within their own ways and have some weakness that might put one of them in defeat, but all of them are gonna get back up and be alright. Badgerclops  
\-------  
Mao Mao carefully parked his aerocycle in the garage. He took the small plastic bag with the box of tea and went inside.

"Badgerclops, I got th-"

He stopped speaking and placed the plastic bag down. The smell of vomit was there. He concluded that Badgerclops couldn't hold on for a few minutes as he went into the living room to see if there was a mess. There wasn't any mess fortunently, but was a sound of snoring. He went close and saw both of his pals asleep. Mao Mao smiled at the sight as he carefully placed a blanket on the two. He was really glad that all of them get along well. More well than his own family. He shouldn't even call them family anymore, this was his family now. People that love him and actually show it.

"Sleep well, guys"


	4. A Hero Needs School

"Shoot at his face! Shoot at his face!"  
"In your face, monster!"

Nostalgia sounding lasers blasted on the pixelated monster by a pixalated macho character within a boss battle. "Go, Adorabat! Defeat that boss!", Badgerclops cheered to their adopted daughter as pure determination to win was in her eyes. Mao Mao smiled in the kitchen hearing his two pals having fun with playing their video games. Right now he was preparing lunch for all of them to enjoy. They had just finished kicking the Sky Pirates' butts on their attempt of stealing his aerocycle again. Usually free time like these equals to training time for him, but Mao Mao decided to have free just be relaxing time for all of them. It wasn't lazy, it was just necessary to calm down for a bit to be able to fight later on. "Okay. Who wants grilled cheese sandwiches?", Mao Mao asked as he walked over to his pals on the couch. Adorabat paused the video game as she and her other father grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich and quickly ate it before continuing back to the game, thanking Mao Mao before unpausing of course.

The black feline put the plate into the sink and went to check on the mail, "Bills, coupons, and more bills. A school letter?". Mao Mao quickly opened the school letter and read it with his widening in a bit of confusion as he went back inside and looked over to his bat daughter, "Adorabat, you go to school?", Mao Mao asked. Adorabat only nodded quickly as she continued to shooting the pixelated monster before Badgerclops paused it, "Hey!". "Adorabat, why didn't you tell us that you went to a school?", Badgerclops ask within a sort of serious tone which was very unlike the lazy badger. "School was cancelled and delayed when you two arrived here", Adorabat explained. Mao Mao showed the school letter to Badgerclops, "The delay seems to be over, and they're starting school in 3 days". "In three days!?", Badgerclops repeated in shocked, "Come on, Adorabat. We need to go to the market and get some supplies for you to be ready for school". "Do I have to go, dad?", Adorabat sighed knowing that she'll have to miss some heroic adventures. "Yes", Badgerclops said, "Education is mandatory. You need to go to school. Right, Mao Mao?". Mao Mao didn't answer, he seemed to be too focused on the letter. Adorabat needed to go school? Need to go school?

Mao Mao immediately out of the focused trance and looked to Badgerclops, "Sorry. Just reviewing the letter", he cleared his voice a bit, "Adorabat doesn't really need to go to school...". A shocked gasp came from the badger hearing the sheriff say that. Mao Mao tried to justify his words, "I mean, does Adorabat really need school? She's smart enough herself, and we could be able to teach her more with experience", Mao Mao said sort of struggling to keep a normal face on. "Adorabat, what's nine plus ten?", Badgerclops asked to which she answered, "Twenty-one!". The badger made a hard stare at Mao Mao who had sighed, "Badgerclops is right, Adorabat. You need to go school". "Glad we can agree on that", Badgerclops stated, "Come on, Adorabat. Let's get you the school supplies". His two pals immediately went off to where the aerocycle was as Mao Mao removed his apron and store it before following with thoughts of those words. Need to go to school...Need to go to school...  
\-----  
"I need to go to school"

A black male kitten with red overalls on while holding a small little blue lunch box was trying to get the attention of a large black cat that had shiny golden armor on as well as a long red cape. He was tugging on the cape repeatedly, but the large cat kept focus on five female cats practicing attacks. "Keep training, girls! You're doing great!", the large cat said as they continue to ignore the small kitten, "Daddy, I really need to go to school" . The large cat remained a blank expression on as he didn't bother to look at his son when he answered, "In a minute, Moo Moo". The kitten frowned at his father wrongfully pronouncing his name again again, "No, dad. It's Mao Mao. Mao Ma-". "Yeah, yeah. Go play outside for a bit will you, MiMi", his father had quickly said, "Excellent, girls! Now pratice defense maneuvers!". 

The kitten's facial turned from sadness into a bit of anger as he proceeded to stomp out the training room. "I'm going to school!", the kitten said as he had opened up the front door then look back to see if his father would pay any attention to his only young son leaving the house all alone in which the large cat did not. "I said, I'm going to school!", the kitten annouced a bit louder but it was the same result. A frown appeared on the small kitten's face before proceeding to exit out of his house into the cloudy covered town.  
\-----  
"Dad, hurry! I don't want to be late for my first day!", a girlish voice yelled. 

Mao Mao snapped out of his trance as he finished tidying up his cloak before exiting out of the bathroom. Usually the child itself is nervous about going to the first day of school and would feel sick from separated their family for the first time while their parents, mature adults, comfort them and reassure them that they are going to do just fine. He was the child. He is such a child while his pals seems to the mature people that give out comfort. He walked into the living room where Adorabat and Badgerclops were talking near the front door, fully ready and waiting for Mao Mao to come along. The bat girl had a simple dark blue dress on with a golden ribbon around the waistline as a pin of a pink heart with a silver outline was attached on the chest while having a pink backpack on that with a symbol a rainbow. She was definitely ready to go to school, but he wasn't. "Have everything you need, Adorabat?", Mao Mao asked to the bat girl. Adorabat nodded, "Yup! I have pencils, crayons, papers, and lunch". "Okay. Since you now have everything ready, let's get you to your first day of school", Badgerclops stated. 

The trip wasn't exactly long with the help aerocycle to travel the back side of town where the school building and several sweetypies with their kids were. The sheriff had parked his aerocycle into a safe spot before Badgerclops assisted the enthusiastic bat off of the aerocycle. She looked so excited as she zoomed everywhere in the school front with Badgerclops following, she was just so happy to be at school. Possibly more happy without him? Happy to not deal with him for the day? To not deal with him forever?! He felt panic, but managed to hold that all in. The last thing he wants is Adorabat to be made fun of within the first day of school because of crazy minded cat that claimed to be hero even when he was the main reason of why the sweetypies are more in danger now than ever. "That's something new! That's also new! That too!", Adorabat pointed out at each piece of new decoration, "Oh! New stairs and doorway! That's the most improvement!". Badgerclops popped out a camera out of his arm, "You wanna take your first school day photo there, Adorabat?". Adorabat nodded her head went over to the spot, "Dad, come on! Other dad is doing picture taking!", she yelled to her feline father who quickly hurried to her. The badger had steadily focus the camera on his partner and daughter, "Okay, okay. Big smiles. Excited for Adorabat's first day. Say cheese!".

"

MONSTER!", a child screamed in terror as their mother held tightly to them. Badgerclops turned as the camera flash, taking a photo of a dark purple fur monster with multiple legs with sharp insect jaws dripping out a weird substance as their singular eye examined the frightened citizens, producing a loud roar made the sweetypies immediately ran away with their children into somewhere safe. The black feline's combat expression came on while he drew out his trusty Geraldine, "Badgerclops! Blast it!", Mao Mao ordered. A quick switch from camera into his laser cannon as he blasted the monster that took a hit, but it still stood with another roar. Mao Mao took no time to quickly charge toward the monster with an immediate jump and slice on the monster's face. It spitted out the weird substance that was a strong acid that Mao Mao dodged, but was struck the monster's end into a building. "Mao Mao!", Badgerclops yelled before turning to the monster within anger, "That's it, you horrid beast! I'm gonna blast you to your youth years!". Badgerclops went it and help in the battle by repeatedly blast upon the monster while Mao Mao stood back and made strong swings after managing to recover quickly. 

Adorabat swiftly flew into the fights, "You like photo bombing so much then handle these bombs!". She tossed her smoke bombs directly on the singular eye of the monster. That singular hit was enough to put an end to this, "Adorabat, get down!", Mao Mao screamed before looking over and nodding a gesture to the part robotic badger as one last bomb was thrown before she flew down to Mao Mao. His arm cannon blast was charge and directly aimed, "Say cheese to your last day". A quick blast directly into the monster's dust covered eye put them into the dust from their now smaller eyeball on the monster that had shrunk down. "Woah", Badgerclops said surprised of seeing the monster not dead by instead smaller, "I really did blast it to it's youth year". It started to charge forward, but Mao Mao quickly put a glass jar that he got from his many mysterious cloak's pockets and sliding a card underneath to secure it.

"Our heroes!", a yellow sweetypie bird wearing a greyish suit came out of the school building. "I am Principal Robin of school. I would like to say thank you so much defeating the monster", the principal said within a very respective tone to show of much appreciation there was to which Mao Mao was able to return, "You are very welcome, Principal Robin. I hope that our daugther isn't late for her first class". "She isn't late. There will be no school today because of this incident. I can assure you though that it will resume by tomorrow", the principal explained. His daughter didn't have to go to school today? More exchanges of more thank you and you're welcome were made before the trio hopped back onto the aerocycle and flew on back to their home because of no school available on this. From one simple monster fight, school was cancelled for the day.  
\-----  
"Bombs away!", a blue bat stated as she dropped her smoke bombs onto the singular eye again the same monster within it's normal form. Quick slashes made from the sheriff feline to take the monster down on the exact place where he had slashed at before. Waiting for his arm cannon to charge up a real blast within the same time wait again but different time arrangements than yesterday, or the day before. "Badgerclops, quick! Blast it!", Mao Mao ordered and the same thing happened with Badgerclops blasting the monster into a small size and securing it safely within a glass jar. "Great work, team! Monster is captured once again", Mao Mao stated happily as he put Geraldine back in her sheath, "Now the two of you head back home while I permanently put this creature back in the woods and make sure it never comes back". Mao Mao was about to grab the jar but Badgerclops pulled it away from him, "I'll put the creature back into the woods and make sure it doesn't follow back like always whenever you tried to put it back". Mao Mao facial expression turned into a sort of fear and shock, "Wh-What? Don't be like that, Badgerclops. Just let me do it. A hero needs to finish off the work he started". He tried grabbing the glass jar again but Badgerclops pulled it away further, "I got this, dude. Don't worry. I'm gonna put it somewhere where it will never be seen again". The big badger made his way to the aerocycle and put on his helmet , "The principal emailed me and said that school won't be cancelled anymore by monster fights because he knows you are able to handle it well and safely. There's still a bit of time left, so have Adorabat go to her class. I'll be back to come pick you up in a minute", a quick saying before Badgerclops flew away.

Not wanting to be late and following her other father's order, his daughter grabbed her father's gloved paw and proceeded inside the school. Mao Mao followed along quietly, they were inside the school and coming closer to Adorabat's class. He could have say that Adorabat doesn't need school and it's nothing good to it, but he couldn't just close off his daugther's opportunity entirely. Only delay it? There was no possible difference between those actions, he has to face the fact that his daughter is going to 'school'. There's no turning back, it was now or never. "Here we are! Room 7119", Adorabat pointed out but within a bit of a frown that the sheriff had immediately notice. "You okay, Adorabat?", Mao Mao asked then frown on seeing her shake her head to a quick no. He kneel down at Adorabat now in more concern, "What's the matter, sweetie?".

"I'm scared"

Mao Mao looked at the kid that was so enthusiastic about going to school now just be frightened within the last minute. Just like a little kitten. Adorabat looked down with her frown, "What if my classmates don't like me? What if my teacher is mean? What if I fail behind in class with bad grades and the others mock me? What i-", she was shushed down by him before given a hug of comfort. 

"You'll be okay, Adorabat. Your classmates and teacher will love you and you'll do absolutely great. You are very smart, kind, and just wonderful. You fight monsters within a daily basis. You got this, Adorabat", he reassured her. The frown turned into a big smile as the excitement began to come back to her. Mao Mao stood back up and put his hand on the classroom's door handle, "Now, let's see your class. Shall we?". He turned the handle and held it open for her to step into. She took slow steps inside before her eyes filled with awe in the class with adoring decorations hung up and toys with children playing with them. A female bear with glasses and a long dress stood from her desk then went over greeted them, "Hello there! I am the teacher, Mrs.Orangefence", she notices Adorabat and proceeded on greet her politely, "I assume you are my student that I have yet to account for. What is your name dear?". Adorabat seemed hesitant but a quick glance at her father reassured her again as she face back to the teacher, "My name is Adorabat". "Adorabat. My my, what a lovely name that is. You will like it here in class. Go ahead and say hi to your classmates", the teacher said. She went over to one of the kids and said her hello to them, "H-Hi, my name is Adorabat". The sweetypie gazelle looked up and greeted her with a smile, "Hi, Adorabat. My name is Gavin, want to play with some soldiers with me?". Adorabat nodded and the two began to reenact a random fight with the toy soldiers. 

Mao Mao smiled at the sight of Adorabat having fun and already making a friend. He felt a paw placed onto his shoulder and looked to see his badger friend back now. "See, Mao Mao. Adorabat is okay and she's happy. There's no one that's picking or shunning her out, she is accepted. Thanks to her father that assisted and comforted her when she needed it the most", Badgerclops stated to him. Adorabat looked over her two dads and excused herself to her new friend for a quick minute as she went and gave the two a hug, "I'll miss you, dads". "We'll miss you too. Oh! We still need a first day of school photo. Adorabat, you and Mao Mao go pose in front of the chalkboard", Badgerclops said as he switch his robot hand into the camera again. The sheriff and his deputy went over and did a pose with happy smiles finally captured by the camera. More goodbyes and hugs went on before the two exit out of their daugther's class. They both hopped onto the aerocycle with their helmets now on. "Say, since when did you sort of know what I was doing?", Mao Mao asked the badger, "Since you grabbed the glass jar and said that you were gonna put it somewhere far away from the school. I known you for the longest amount of time, Mao Mao. You must know that I know what you know by now, you know?". He nodded in head agreement before the two started flying back home.

"So...Dude...Adorabat is in school until three ó clock and we have the entire house, is olated on top of a far away by our own selves..."

"Wanna watch funny fails videos on my phone in the living room while eating nothing by cheesy chips?" He asked.

Mao Mao thought about it for a minute, "Sure. A hero needs to relax for a bit, but were eating crackers. Not the cheesy chips, they are not healthy"  
"Fair enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Three thousand story words typed at 10:24 in the night with the necessity to wake up 5 in the morning. Yup]]


End file.
